Solstice (PuppyLuvr06)
Click to Open...the biography of Solstice of the IceWings. __notoc__ Solstice is a smart, distant gal. She’s good at solving puzzles and riddles, often towering over most others academically. ~ This character belongs to Puppy, please do not use without permission! Thank you! ~ Appearance Solstice is someone you might consider dark for her tribe’s colors. Her main scales are light sky blue, untouched and glittering with any moment’s notice. Her markings are linen pink, stretching from her head all the way down to her tail. Solstice’s wings would be a bit darker than her markings, if it weren’t for the purplish-pink fade and beige and the same purplish-pink spots. Her horns and spikes are sky blue, shining in whatever light they can find. She sets off an aura of a librarian around her, strict, quiet, and full of knowledge. Solstice is the height and size of any normal dragon her age, though walked with head held high and wings spread out in beautiful defiance. She looks down at those she wants to look down on, only smiling at either books or a dragon she holds close. Solstice wears several strings of milky white pearls, though she isn’t as materialistic as she may seem. First, there’s a single string around her neck, hiding into her ice spikes. Second, there’s a strand on each ear that goes up to her horn, swaying every time she moves. It’s joked that if she ever needed glasses, then the chain would be made of pearls, as well. She’s considered this, really, and liked the idea if it ever had to come to it. Backstory Words Personality Solstice can easily be described as smart and calculating. She’s full of big words and things that no one knows or even understands, and takes something of pride knowing she’s confused a lesser-minded. She’s definitely a thinker. Her mind is always rushing from one theory to the next in most cases, and almost always has a solution to any problem. It’s actually amazing how much she’s learned just by examining the world around her- without scrolls and teachers. Solstice seems to set off an elegant aura with her, and rarely ever smiles. She’s distant to most dragons, but won’t leave a question unanswered. Some of the answers could be put into cryptic words or not even a complete answer at all, though, which could make any dragon that meets her a bit confused on what she really means. She’s one to tell the truth, whoever bitter that may be, about most things; unless if it directly involves her, her brother, or her powers. Solstice is more of a loner, liking her peace and quiet. As mentioned before, she’s not very social and actually quite reserved. Relations \Burningfate/ Solstice has known her brother all her life; as any pair of twins would. She never questions why he’s from another tribe, or at least looks like it, despite her always-thinking personality. They’re close friends, being the only dragon each other really know. Other * Something Gallery 0286724E-5B48-45ED-AF73-9B5432B95D84.jpeg|By Sparky! Thanks! FE8AC346-47CF-4A3E-95B4-28F7ED75F470.jpeg|Better drawing by Sparky. Here ya go Pups Category:IceWings Category:Animus Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)